The Wolf's Daughter
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Tsuki Potter had a secret that not even the Dursleys knew, that would happen on the 3 nights of the full moon. Sajin Komamura was investigating s a strange Reiatsu in england when he discovers a family Member he thought had died or would never see again. Can these two make the connection between them stronger? Evil Dumbledore, Ministry,C46 and Mayuri. Pairing: Stark/Tsuki
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is something a little different than usual...This is going to be good Yamamoto, Good Aizen, Good Espada, Good Soul Society but Bad Ministry, Dumbledore, C46 and Mayuri. So please enjoy this story!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the family connections, the pairing, her version of Female harry and the idea for this story! Please Review her stories and Vote in her Poll! Now on to the Story!

Ch.1

Sajin Komamura sighed as he looked at an old picture of his wife who had died and their small baby girl who had been called Tsuki, a tear escaped his eye as his wife died 13 ¾ years ago and his daughter had disappeared into thin air without a trace and was never found. He quickly wiped the tear away then sighed as a hell butterfly flew into the room; He listened to the message about a high reiatsu being traced to England and that he was being sent to investigate the source of the reiatsu. He sent back that he would take the mission and stood to leave for the gate...

Meanwhile...

Tsuki Potter sighed as she managed to get herself kicked out for the next three nights and made her way to the woods she usually hid in on the nights of the full moon. She had just made it to her hiding place as the moon rose and she sighed happily, her form blurred and shifted to that of a tall, Amazon Warrior like, anthro She wolf with silvery white fur and reddish brown tips on her ears, paws and tail. She let out a howl then heard an answering howl when she knew there were no dogs or wolves in the area except for her, she then heard a stick break behind her and turned as she leapt and tackled the person who quickly fought back and pinned her. She growled and snarled as she tried to get free only to have a set of fangs gently press against her neck causing her to freeze with one last snarl at her captor...

Sajin was shocked, he had not expected to find a She wolf cub of pure werewolf blood like him in the woods where he had sensed the reiatsu he had been investigating. He gently whispered "I mean you no harm, cub. Now, I'm going to let you up so we can talk..."

He gently got off and helped the She-wolf up as she said "Who are you?"

"I'm Sajin Komamura, Shingami and captain of the 7th division. You are...?"

"Tsuki Potter."

Sajin felt his blood run cold at that as he asked "Who...were your parents?"

Tsuki sighed and said "My mom's name was Lily and my step father was James Potter who blood adopted me according my godfather Sirius, never knew my real dad...and all I know is that he had to leave me and mom due to his job at the time..."

Sajin looked at the young she wolf and said "can you show me your eyes instead of looking at the ground?"

The she wolf stiffened then slowly looked up at the male and then looked startled at seeing he was also a wolf like her, Sajin stared into those familiar emerald eyes as he felt a range of emotions starting with disbelief and shock. He then said slowly, "Did Sirius or Remus ever try to tell you about me?"

Tsuki's eyes went wide as the Werewolf in front of her asked that question and she said in shock "You know uncle Remus and Sirius?"

Sajin nodded as he said "I've been trying to find what happened on Halloween night, almost 14 years ago to my Wife and daughter..."

Tsuki then saw where he was coming from and sat down on the ground hard as she stared up at the wolf and said "This can't be possible..."

Sajin then said "What about the goblins? Can they help us find out?"

Tsuki nodded as it was a logical solution for the next step and then said "I can't grab my trunk though, I had to get myself kicked out of the Dursleys just so I can have some time to my self... and so they don't find out about my Wolf form..."

Sajin then asked what the house number was and Tsuki understood as she gave the number and told him where her trunk was kept, Sajin gently rubbed her head then hurried off to grab the trunk for Tsuki...

Two hours later...

Sajin watched as his daughter slipped on James's invisibility cloak and they entered Diagon alley quickly before heading to the bank, she entered the bank with Sajin following and the goblins then watched as Tsuki had waited for the last wizard to leave then revealed herself as she approached the teller and said "I need to get an inheritance test...and some money from my account."

The goblin nodded in amusement and said "Of course Miss Potter, will you and your companion please follow me?"

Tsuki and Sajin then followed the goblin to a small meeting room where they were asked to sit and he would get her account manager, Tsuki thanked him happily causing the goblin to say "It is no problem, Miss Potter. You are a highly valued Customer of our bank..."

Tsuki then sat down once the goblin left and Sajin looked over at her as he said "You must be so confused about everything right now..."

"Just a little...but if that means I have more family I can live with instead of the Dursleys..."

Sajin understood what she was trying to say and gave her a gentle smile, then Steeltooth came in and said "Hello again Miss Potter, I believe you finally asked for a Inheritance test for yourself?"

"Yes sir..."

Steeltooth nodded then had Tsuki come over to the table and cut her palm so that three drops of blood would fall onto the spell parchment, the three drops landed on the paper and quickly wrote out

_Inheritance test for Tsuki Potter_:

_**Parents: **_

**Father: Sajin Komamura: Alive/Deceased**

**Stepfather: James Potter: Deceased**

**Mother: Lily Nee Evans Potter: Deceased**

_**Vaults:**_

**School Trust fund Vault**

**Potter vault**

_**Ravenclaw vault**_

_**Peverell vault**_

_**Gryffindor vault**_

**Slytherin Vault**

_**Inherited abilities**_**:**

Natural Animagus, form: Eastern Dragon (Emerald, Black and Silver),

Parsltongue

Wandless magic

Natural mind Shields

Natural Pure Blood Werewolf

Zanpakutou

Other living relatives:

Masaki Kurosaki: Deceased

Ichigo Kurosaki: Alive

Yuzu Kurosaki: Alive

Karin Kurosaki: Alive

Petunia Dursley: Alive

Dudley Dursley: Alive

Tsuki stared at the paper in shock as Sajin then came over and asked "Did it provide the answers that you needed?"

Tsuki just numbly handed him the paper and he quickly read it as his eyes softened and filled with tears at reading her linage...

Meanwhile, two hours later...

Yamamoto got a hell butterfly from Sajin as he sat in his office, he quickly listened to it and his eyes flew open wide as he realized that Sajin had indeed found his little girl and was going to bring her back home with him. He smiled as he then called Iba to his office and told the 7th division Vice-captain that Sajin would be bringing someone back from England to stay with them for a bit, the vice-captain nodded then hurried to get a room prepared for the "guest".

Meanwhile, back at the bank...

Sajin quickly had the goblins give him custody of his daughter as Tsuki stood next him with a shell shocked look on her face; he pulled her close and said "Deep breaths, Cub. I promise everything will be fine."

Tsuki looked up at him then gave a shaky smile as she said "it's just a lot to take in at the moment..."

Sajin chuckled and said "I can imagine, cub...now what do you say to going home?"

Tsuki smiled and nodded before shrinking her trunk with wandless magic as Sajin opened the gate and said "Stick close to me and don't touch the walls, cub... we have to get to the end within four minutes."

Tsuki nodded and followed her father at top speed down the tunnel, she raced after him and they came out with ten seconds to spare into the first division's courtyard. Tsuki caught the scents all around her as she nearly stumbled from the overload to her brain; Sajin caught her and said "Easy, take a few minutes to sort yourself out, cub..."

Tsuki took a few deep breaths then smiled at her father who chuckled and said "I should have warned you about the sensory overload that can happen sometimes even to me..."

Tsuki just smiled and led her towards the Head Captain's office where he knocked on the door and they heard an old man telling them to enter, Sajin opened the door and they walked in as Tsuki became a bit nervous. Sajin and her stopped in front of the desk where the old gentleman was sitting as her father gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "Yamamoto-sama...May Introduce my daughter, Tsuki?"

Yamamoto could see how nervous she was and gave her a smile as she returned the gesture, Tsuki then was asked to leave the room for a minute so her father could report on his mission. Tsuki nodded then went and stood in the hall for about ten minutes when her father then came out; he smiled and said "Come on cub, time to head to the 7th division and your new home."

Tsuki smiled happily as her tail wagged gently and she fell into step with her father, they were passing the second division when Soi Fon and her Vice-captain came out and did a double take at seeing the She wolf next to Sajin. Soi Fon looked curious as her Vice-captain then asked in a joking tone, "Gee, Captain Komamura...did you find a lady friend finally?"

Sajin growled angrily at the vice-captain and said "Leave me and my daughter alone, Vice-captain Omaeda! I don't need you spreading rumors that aren't true."

Soi Fon's eyes went wide as she looked at the she wolf then gave a small smile to the girl who smiled back, Omaeda was in shock as he stammered "D-D-Daughter?!"

Sajin nodded then he and Tsuki continued on their way to the seventh division, Tsuki and her father soon arrived and he smiled to see his Vice captain waiting for him. Iba did a double take also but said "Captain...May I ask who is the She wolf beside you?"

Sajin chuckled and said "Iba, Meet my daughter Tsuki."

Iba raised an eyebrow but bowed to the girl who also returned it as he said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsuki-san..."

Tsuki blushed and thanked him as her father chuckled and asked "Iba...Is one of the unused rooms ready for her?"

"I just finished, captain."

Tsuki smiled as she was then shown to her room and she placed her trunk on the ground and returned it to full size to Iba's amazement, she noticed and told him she was a magic user in training which got a laugh and Iba said "That's pretty cool."

Tsuki smiled and then Iba wished her a good night as she nodded and began to get ready for bed, once she was in PJ's, her father knocked on the door and said "You decent cub?"

Tsuki giggled and told him that she was in PJ's as he opened the door; he smiled as he came in and she yawned as he got her to lie down and then pulled the covers up on her. Tsuki smiled sleepily and gave a content sigh as her father kissed her forehead and wished her a good night and sweet dreams...

Sajin gently stood up as his baby girl was now fast asleep and quietly walked out of the room, he closed the door then went to his own room as he sighed and looked at a mirror on his nightstand. He closed his door and placed a kidou up that would stop eavesdroppers from listening in on his conversation; he then grabbed the mirror with a smile and said "Kaname Tousen!"

The mirror then became cloudy then cleared to show a young black man with a Visor over his eyes and braids in his long hair, Tousen then smiled warmly and said "What's up, my friend?"

Sajin then said "Are you sitting down at the moment?"

"Yes I am, why?"

Sajin smirked and said "I found Tsuki today...she's alive."

Tousen was stunned and then said "Sajin...you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

Sajin laughed softly and said "I am not pulling your leg; your goddaughter is alive and is now with me in Soul Society..."

Tousen then went quiet and asked "what happened to her and where has she been?"

Sajin sighed then told him everything about how he found her and they talked late into the night before telling each other good night and heading to bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is something a little different than usual...This is going to be good Yamamoto, Good Aizen, Good Espada, Good Soul Society but Bad Ministry, Dumbledore, C46 and Mayuri. So please enjoy this story!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the family connections, the pairing, her version of Female harry and the idea for this story! Please Review her stories and Vote in her Poll! Now on to the Story!

Ch.2

The next morning...

Tsuki woke with a start as she tried to figure out where she was then the memories of the night before came rushing back, she smiled happily then yawned as she stood up. She noticed she was still in anthro form but didn't really care at this point as she grabbed the clothes she had made to fit her anthro form, she slipped into them as she heard a knock on the door and smiled as her father's voice asked if she would like breakfast. She opened the door and gave him a hug as she said "Morning."

Sajin smiled at her and they then headed to the cafeteria that was in the 7th division, a good amount of the Seventh Division shingami were in the room causing Tsuki to become shy and press close to her father as they all turned and stared in shock. Sajin chuckled then introduced his daughter to his division who all smiled at the pride in his voice, the shingami then all bowed to her in an attempt to make her feel more at home. Tsuki blushed and returned the bows with one of her own; she then followed her father and sat down with him after they got their breakfast.

Breakfast was soon over and Sajin then received a Hell Butterfly that relayed the message for him to come to the first division with his daughter, the hell butterfly then flew off and Tsuki asked what was up causing Sajin to smile and say "It seems the head captain needs both of us at the first Division..."

Tsuki nodded and followed her father quickly to the first division where they were met by Yamamoto's Vice captain, he told Sajin and Tsuki why they were needed and Tsuki giggled at the plan to introduce her to the rest of the captains and Vice captains. Sajin smiled at the mischievous look in her eyes and then they followed the man to the meeting room where the First division Vice-captain asked her to wait outside for a moment until he came back for her, Tsuki nodded and watched as her father walked into the room and the door closed. Tsuki waited for about twenty minutes when the door opened and she was asked to come in.

Sajin chuckled as his daughter walked into the room causing all the captains and vice-captains except the First and Second divisions, to do a double take. Tsuki giggled as she was led over to her father and stood next to him, Soi Fon had to admit the stunned faces on the other captains was worth keeping quiet while her Vice captain was struggling not to laugh. It was Unohana then asked "Captain Komamura...who is she?"

Sajin chuckled and said "Unohana, out of all the people here... I thought you would recognize her since you helped Lily that day..."

Unohana then went wide eyed then started to chuckle as she said "Well I'll be...I didn't recognize her in her anthro form because she was a human last time I saw her."

The other captains who knew of Tsuki then made the connection and started to smile in amusement, Tsuki then felt her father pull her close as an Insane looking man with black and white face-paint on, tried to approach her. She let out a small growl of warning at the man who just stared at her like she was a test subject or some toy, Sajin noticed his daughter's discomfort with how Mayuri was looking at her and let out a snarl as his ears went back and he said "Stay away from my Daughter, Mayuri...or else you'll have me to deal with!"

Yamamoto looked on in amusement then coughed as he told Mayuri to get back into position; the 12th division captain grumbled and did as asked while Tsuki shot the head captain a grateful look. Sajin and Tsuki then listened to the meeting as Yamamoto conducted it...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore was furious as he found the Dursleys had somehow lost his Pawn who managed to grab her stuff and run away, he cursed and swore as he entered his office while he slammed the door shut. He then looked at his large collection of books and smirked as a plan came to mind...

Meanwhile, Back with Tsuki...

Tsuki smiled as she walked with her father back to the Seventh Division, Sajin smiled at how happy his cub was then chuckled as she caught the scent of something and sniffed the air. Tsuki blinked as she could smell blood and lots of it coming from somewhere behind her father who couldn't catch the smell at the moment, She growled and told her father what she could smell causing her father to turn and curse softly as he could now smell it also. They hurried over to where the scent was the strongest and found a badly injured Pink haired child in a puddle of blood. Sajin looked shocked as he said the Young Girl's name "Yachiru! What happened?"

Tsuki quickly knelt beside the little girl and snarled as she said "She's losing a lot of blood, thank god for Madam Pomfrey teaching me about healing..."

Sajin watched in disbelief as Tsuki worked slowly to stabilize the 11th division vice-captain and he then sensed Kenpachi coming at full speed, the large man appeared and paled at the site of his little girl being so still and in a puddle of blood. Sajin had to hold Kenpachi back as Tsuki continued to work while Yumichika had gone to get Unohana, Unohana soon arrived and knelt beside a quickly tiring Tsuki as Yachiru started to stir. Unohana then told Tsuki to rest and she would take over healing Yachiru, Tsuki nodded then gently handed Yachiru over to Unohana as her father walked over and said "I'm proud of you, Cub for acting so quickly..."

Tsuki smiled and slowly stood up as she sighed, Unohana then made an impressed noise as she asked "Tsuki-san...have you ever had training in healing?"

Tsuki blushed and said "A little from the Med-witch at Hogwarts, she taught me enough about stabilizing someone until someone could come and help plus she taught me about treating minor to moderate wounds."

Unohana looked at her in surprise then smiled as she asked "So you're well versed in healing with Magic?"

"Yes, Unohana-san... I tend to wind up in dangerous situations without even trying especially around Halloween and the end of the school year."

Sajin raised an eyebrow at the brilliant blush on his daughter's face and asked "What kind of Situations are we talking about?"

Tsuki ducked her head and mumbled causing her father to raise an eyebrow and asked her to repeat what she just said a little louder, Tsuki gulped and said "Does facing a 70 foot Basilisk when I was twelve, count?"

Unohana was shocked as was Sajin but he kept his cool and said "Where were the teachers...?"

"The only one who believed me was separated from me by a cave in caused by the fraud of a DADA teacher that Dumbledore hired..."

Sajin raised an eyebrow and said "as long as you weren't bitten...Why are you fidgeting, Tsuki?"

Tsuki meekly said "Uh, I was bitten but Fawkes the phoenix managed to heal me..."

Sajin's eye twitched as he asked "And how did you get bitten?"

Tsuki then said softly "I had to protect myself and stabbed it through the roof of the mouth...the fang actually broke off in my arm..."

Sajin then froze at that and said "Is your headmaster insane for letting that thing into the school?"

"That's the thing; it was already inside the school before Dumbledore took over as Headmaster. The basilisk had belonged to Salazar Slytherin as a protection for the school but it somehow became corrupted..."

Unohana then spoke up and said "Did anyone check your Blood after that?"

Tsuki shook her head as she said "Dumbledore stopped Madam Pomfrey from doing a complete check up and she had no choice but to obey him since the Minister of Magic was there and had also agreed..."

Unohana growled and then turned to Sajin, "After I'm done healing Yachiru, I want to give your daughter a complete physical. Dumbledore had no right to stop the healer from doing her job!"

Sajin looked at Tsuki who looked relieved and then turned to nod at Unohana, Unohana soon had Yachiru healed and gently handed her to Kenpachi with strict orders that she was to rest and if they found out who attacked her...report it to the head captain. Kenpachi nodded then headed towards his division after thanking Tsuki and Unohana, Unohana then turned to Tsuki who smiled and said "Time to get the Physical done?"

Unohana nodded as Sajin smiled and thanked Unohana while Tsuki thought to herself, "_The Dursleys are finally going to get what's coming to them_."

Tsuki then followed Unohana to the fourth and was shown into a private exam room; Unohana gently closed the door and asked her to take her clothes for the exam. Tsuki did as asked then sat on the exam table so they could start...

Three hours later...

Sajin got an urgent Butterfly asking him to come to the fourth and it concerned his daughter's exam results, he hurried down to the fourth and was met by Yamamoto and Unohana which made him realize something big was going on with Tsuki. The other two captains could see the worry in his eyes and asked him to sit down so they could talk, Sajin did as asked and Unohana then told him what she had found out about his daughter. Sajin was shocked and rightfully furious with the Dursleys for actually abusing his daughter, Unohana then looked at him and said "That's not the worst part...she has a foul and corrupted soul piece inside the scar she got the night Lily died..."

Sajin started growling as he said "Can you remove it?"

Unohana nodded and said "She'll need to rest for two days after we remove it..."

Sajin nodded his understanding as Unohana went to talk to Tsuki about the procedure and what they need to do it for, Tsuki was all for the removal of the soul piece once Unohana told her about it and quickly did as asked for the procedure. Unohana gently put her under a sleeping spell and then began to work slowly with Yamamoto to draw out the Soul Piece and capture it. The whole process took about three hours and Tsuki was really tired from the process as the Soul piece had been extremely stubborn with being removed, she barely even notice her father picking her up gently because she was so tired. She sighed contently then promptly fell asleep to the sway of her father's footsteps...

Two days later...

Tsuki yawned then sat up sleepily as her father came in and smiled at seeing awake finally after two days of sleeping off her exhaustion, she smiled up at him as he then asked how she was feeling and she said "I feel better than ever."

Sajin smiled at that and said "Good to know cub, you hungry?"

Tsuki felt her ears prick up at hungry as her father chuckled and said "I'll take that as a yes, I'll bring you something because Unohana wants to check you over before you get out of bed."

Tsuki nodded and quietly waited as her father left for about 5 minutes then came back with a bowl of oatmeal with fresh berries mixed in, Tsuki thanked her father as he passed her the warm bowl of food and the spoon so she could eat. Tsuki had just finished her oatmeal when Unohana came in and asked her father to leave so she could check over Tsuki, Sajin nodded and stepped out of the room as Unohana then began to check Tsuki over quickly. Tsuki was soon cleared to leave bed but was told to take it easy for the day; Tsuki nodded and thanked Unohana as the 4th division Captain left the room. Tsuki then got dressed as her tail wagged making her realize that the full moon was over yet she was still in wolf form, she paused to puzzle over it then decided not to worry about it as she finished getting dressed then stepped out of the room. Tsuki then heard yelling from outside and followed the sound to her father shouting at Mayuri in the courtyard with Unohana standing behind her father...


End file.
